Second Chances 2
by emilyeileen
Summary: The Sorelli sisters rejoice over the birth of one sister's baby while another gets a delightful surprise of her own


**Second Chances 2**

By: Emily Eileen

**Part 1**

"Push!" the nurse cried as Danny held his girlfriend's hand tightly. Beads of sweat poured from her forehead as she groaned loudly, hoping that with this last attempt, their beautiful baby would be born….

Outside the room, the anxious Sorelli family eagerly awaited the impending birth of their newest family member.

"I wonder how much longer?" Rose wondered aloud, echoing everybody's thoughts.

"I hope everything's okay", Marjee said next.

"I'm sure she's fine, honey", Ginnie explained to her sister. "You know how Anne is—she's going to do this at her own pace"…

"Waaaah!" the sudden shriek of a newborn's piercing wail sounded loudly.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced happily, holding up the tiny child to his elated parents.

"A boy? We have a son!" Anne cried, tears of happiness stinging her eyes.

"A son!" Danny cried as well, kissing Anne. "Great job, Annie. I knew you could do it", he told her as the nurse placed the newborn in his mother's arms.

"Hi, baby", Anne coed, gently caressing the baby's cheek. "It's Mommy", she whispered, introducing herself.

"Hey, sport", Danny greeted the infant, smiling broadly…..

Joe paced the hallway and was nearly knocked off of his feet as the nurse burst through the doors excitedly. "It's a boy", she announced to the crowd who erupted into cheers.

"How's Anne?" Joe asked

"She's just great", the nurse answered, smiling.

"How big was the baby?" Marjee asked, remembering how much Anne had complained about her pregnancy weight gain.

"Seven pounds and eleven ounces", the nurse said.

"When can we see them?" Ginnie asked.

"It'll only be a few minutes", came the reply….

"He looks like a Daniel, don't you think?" Anne asked, smiling with Danny. "He's just as adorable as his Daddy."

Shortly after their small conversation, the family filtered into the room, crowding around Anne's bed to get their first peek at the baby boy.

"He's beautiful, Anne", Ginnie told her sister, coming right over to her sister's side.

"Great job, honey", Joe complimented, planting a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Now I know how Mom felt four times over", Anne told her father.

"It's Daniel, isn't it?" Joe inquired.

Anne nodded. "Daniel Joseph."

Joe was shocked yet pleased. "Oh, Annie."

"Why wouldn't I name my favorite little guy after my two favorite big guys?" Anne smiled, glancing in Danny's direction.

"Anne, he is so cute", Marjee told her sister, reaching for her hand.

"Hi, Daniel", Rose whispered softly, entranced by her newborn nephew.

"Congratulations, you two!" Renee cried happily; "this is so super!"

Anne lovingly looked down at the tiny miracle cradled in her arms who yawned a little, his small lips curling into an adorable pout. "I just can't believe he's really here", she sigh happily.

"Wait until he keeps you up all night", Marjee warned; "then you'll know he's here."

"Marjee!" Ginnie and Rose shouted.

"Ssh", Anne said; "you'll wake him."

"We bought you some gifts, Annie", Joe began as he and Renee presented some cute little onesies and a couple of bibs that read: 'I love my Mommy' and 'I love my Daddy' respectively.

"Danny look at these", Anne called; "aren't they just adorable?"

"They sure are, thank you", Danny told Joe and Renee gratefully.

"I am so happy for you, honey", Ginnie told Anne, giving her a hug. "He's got your eyes—the same sparkle", she pointed out.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" Anne asked.

Ginnie answered the question by nodding and stretching out her arms.

Anne handed her son to her older sister who cradled him gently in her arms. Ginnie slipped her finger into the baby's grasp and smiled at the various facial expressions that Daniel was making even as he slept contently.

"Oh, Annie", Ginnie whispered, her eyes fixated on the baby; "you are so lucky, sweetie."

Bob moved closer to his wife, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Look at him, Bob", Ginnie sigh; "look at his sweet little face."

"He is cute, Anne", Bob admitted as his sister-in-law yawned dramatically.

Danny took his son from Ginnie as the room cleared out to allow Anne some time to rest.

"I'm so sleepy", Anne said, looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Just rest, Annie", Danny told her, gingerly laying their son in the tiny cradle beside her bed.

Anne's tired eyes could stay open no longer and she soon slipped into a silent slumber with Danny keeping a steady watch over his precious family.

**Part 2**

Eight Weeks Later

"Hello?" Danny asked, answering Anne's incessantly ringing cell phone.

"Is he still crying?" Marjee asked, hearing the faint sound of Danny's voice over her nephew's loud wails.

"Gee, Marjee, how could you tell?" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Whatever—just tell Anne I'll call her later, okay?" Marjee told him.

"Will do", Danny agreed; "bye."

"Danny", Anne called from the nursery; "what's wrong with him? The doctor said there's nothing wrong with him but why is he still crying?" she sigh, the heavy bags under her eyes unable to hide.

"Did you try—" Danny started to say.

"I tried everything!" Anne shrieked; "he's not hungry, he's not wet; I tried that damn lullaby tape from Rose—nothing seems to calm him."

"Okay, relax Annie, let me hold him", Danny offered.

Anne practically threw their son at Danny but Daniel only screamed louder in his father's arms. "Oh, god this is a nightmare", Anne bawled, collapsing onto the couch and burying her head in her hands.

"Annie, please!" Danny pleaded, practically shouting over his son's screams. "We're a team here."

"I'm calling my sisters", Anne insisted; "if two heads are better than one than five heads have to be better than two", she deduced.

"Anne, I think we can take care of our own son", Danny said, feeling helpless by his child's continuing cries.

"I don't care what you want to try, Danny; be my guest but my head is splitting right now. I'm bringing them in", Anne repeated.

After what seemed to be forever to Anne and Danny, Ginnie, Marjee, and Rose soon showed up and quickly took charge of the tense situation. Bob followed close behind.

"I thought we could go out for a drink", Bob said to Danny.

Danny looked to Anne, still holding the bawling baby in his arms.

"I'll take him", Ginnie offered, seeing that Danny seemed just as overwhelmed as her sister.

"Bye, love", Bob said to Ginnie, leading Danny out the door.

"Annie, are you sure?" Danny asked.

Anne nodded.

"She'll be fine", Ginnie assured him as the sisters watched the two men leave.

"Does he scream like this all day?" Rose asked.

"All day and all night", Anne told her sisters seriously; "I think our neighbors want us evicted."

"I would too", Marjee muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Marj", Anne said; "you're the one who cursed me in the first place: you'll know he's here when he keeps you up all night", she sigh, imitating her younger sister.

"Sorry", Marjee answered regretfully.

"Ssh", Ginnie continued, rocking Daniel in her arms. Shortly after, the baby eventually quieted down.

"How did you do that?" Anne asked incredulously.

"He probably just tired himself out", Ginnie told Anne, bringing Daniel back to the nursery.

"He never gets tired…but I do", Anne yawned, practically falling asleep even as she spoke.

"Anne you look—", Rose began.

"…like hell", Marjee finished.

"Thanks", Anne sigh. "I love you both."

Ginnie returned to the room with the baby monitor in hand. "He's out like a light", she whispered, not wanting to jinx the situation.

"You won't need that", Anne told her older sister. "I know you and Bob meant well but Ginnie, this kid could wake the dead. I don't see when Danny and I will use it."

"Anne, you're exhausted", Ginnie began; "you know, baby's can tell when their parents are upset or tired", she pointed out. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"I can't do that, I invited you guys over", Anne told her sisters.

"Honey, you need your sleep", Ginnie reiterated.

"Let's see what's on TV", Anne suggested.

"Anyone want a coffee?" Marjee asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Anne smiled.

"Ginnie?" Marjee inquired

"Sure", came Ginnie's reply.

"Me, too", Rose chimed in.

"You're coming with me", Marjee told Rose. "Come on, there's a Starbucks down by the mall."

"So we'll see you in a few hours then?" Ginnie grinned at the mention of Marjee being in any close proximity of a shopping outlet.

"Ha, ha….well, there is a sale going on now", Marjee remembered.

"We'll be back later then", Rose said. "Bye!" they called, carefully closing the door ever so quietly.

Anne flipped through the television channels and couldn't find anything substantial on that she liked.

"Here", Ginnie said, patting her lap. "Lie down", she told Anne as her little sister rested her head on her lap.

Within minutes Anne had curled herself into a comfortable position on the couch and had fallen fast asleep.

Ginnie looked down at her sister, stroking her hair lovingly. "You are so lucky, you know that", she whispered, listening to the heavy breathing of both Anne and Daniel, on the monitor, which rested on the table beside her.

Bob and Danny headed to a familiar pub to talk and that's when Danny explained all that had been going on since Daniel's birth.

"He's got a mild case of colic", Danny told Bob; "although if this is mild, I shutter to think of what "normal" colic is. Anne and I haven't slept in weeks."

"Wow, that's awful", Bob sympathized; "it's really that bad?"

Danny nodded, taking a sip of his draft beer. "Don't get me wrong, Bob, I love my son but sometimes…." he trailed.

"I'm sorry, is there anything that Ginnie and I can do?" Bob asked.

"You're doing it", Danny said in reply; "just being here—thanks, man, I appreciate the company. I'm sure Ginnie and the girls are helping Annie in the same way. Thanks."

"Don't mention it", Bob replied, sipping his beer as well….

**Part 3**

Marjee and Rose arrived home about an hour and a half later to find Anne asleep on the couch and Ginnie with her finger to her lips. Rose silently handed Ginnie her grande nonfat mocha as she and Marjee took their seats, each sipping a caramel macchiato and Marjee also lugging in three large shopping bags.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Marjee whispered.

Ginnie looked up at the wall clock. "Since about ten minutes after you two left", she replied softly.

"What about the baby?" Rose wanted to know.

"Not a peep", Ginnie smiled.

A little while later, Anne's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Almost two hours", Ginnie told her.

"Two hours!" Anne cried; "the baby…"

"He's been asleep the entire time, Anne", Ginnie assured her sister.

Marjee handed Anne her tall vanilla soy latte. "I hope it's not too cold", she apologized.

"It's perfect, thanks girls", Anne replied, taking a few sips of coffee.

Just then baby Daniel's familiar wail pierced the quiet, startling them all.

"Uh", Anne moaned, getting up quickly. "I bet he's hungry", she decided.

"I'll get him a bottle", Rose offered, heading to the kitchen as Anne shuffled into her son's room.

"Hi, baby", Anne greeted her son, gently lifting him from the crib. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

Rose tested the bottle's temperature on her wrist. "Can I feed him?" she asked.

"Sure", Anne agreed, positioning a spit cloth over her sister's shoulder and placing Daniel in her arms. "Is Auntie Rosie going to feed you today?" she continued.

Moments later, Danny and Bob arrived back to the apartment, surprised by the sound of silent contentment.

"Everybody doing okay?" Danny asked cautiously.

"He's eating, Danny. He's fine for now", Anne explained; "I did manage to get some sleep though."

"Really? He was quiet for a while?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"He took a nice nap", Ginnie said; "both Daniel and his Mommy."

"How was your afternoon?" Anne asked; "you and Bob have fun?"

"Yeah; it was relaxing", Danny told his girlfriend.

"Good", Anne answered, satisfied.

Rose put baby Daniel over her shoulder and he let out a loud belch. "Good boy", Rose cooed, rubbing her nephew's back.

"Isn't it funny how, when they burp as a baby it's cute but when they burp as a teenager it's disgusting", Marjee pointed out.

"Yeah, huh", Rose agreed, handing Daniel to his father.

"You should probably check his diaper, Danny", Anne told him as he took his son into his arms.

As Danny carried Daniel into the nursery, Anne asked everybody if they'd like to stay for dinner.

"Honey, don't go out of your way for us", Ginnie said; "we should get going anyway."

"I don't have to be anywhere", Marjee disagreed. "Do you want to order a pizza or something?"

"Marjee!" Ginnie warned.

"It's okay, Gin", Anne smiled. "I want her to stay. Why don't you all stay", she insisted.

"Pizza it is", Rose shouted, grabbing the delivery menu from Anne's end table drawer.

"We're ordering in?" Danny asked, returning to the room with a content-for-now Daniel, who was happily gurgling in his father's arms.

Anne smiled looking at her son. "Are you a happy little guy now?" she asked him as Danny handed the baby to his girlfriend. Daniel's wide eyes stared back at Anne, mesmerized.

Ginnie took note of the moment: the unconditional love and instantaneous bonding of a mother and child. She wanted that for herself so much—so badly. She exchanged glances with Bob, who nodded in mutual understanding.

"I couldn't imagine myself with a baby", Rose said aloud. "It must be so…different."

Anne smiled, her eyes still fixated on her little boy. "It is different but in a good way—most of the time anyway", she told her sister.

"I'll tell you", Danny began; "that little baby has changed my life in ways that I never thought possible."

"I can't believe Mom did this four times", Marjee said; "I can't ever picture myself with a kid either, Rose", she continued.

"You will as you get older", Ginnie told her younger sisters; "to have a precious little life growing inside of you…" she trailed; "it's, it's indescribable."

The room fell silent for a minute or two, as everyone seemed to acknowledge Ginnie's words and the sad reality that she and Bob's baby girl never got to meet the family that already loved her in their hearts.

"Do you want to hold him again?" Anne offered Ginnie, breaking the silence.

Ginnie looked down at her nephew—her godson, so content still in Anne's arms. "I think Daniel wants to be with his mother", she whispered softly.

They ordered three large pizzas and spent the remainder of the evening eating and chatting. Before long, they realized that it was getting late.

"Oh god, I have an early class tomorrow", Rose suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, we better get going too", Ginnie agreed. "Come on, Marjee..Rosie, we'll drop you two off on the way."

"Yeah, so Marjee", Danny asked; "how do you like the apartment?"

"It's great, Danny", Marjee exclaimed, "except for the fact that I'm occasionally wondering if I'm sitting somewhere where you and Anne had sex", she smiled, recalling how Danny had sold his apartment to her several months ago so he could move in with Anne.

"Marjee, that's gross", Anne sigh; "get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's a valid point to ponder", Marjee defended. "Like, did you make Daniel in the bedroom or the couch? How about the kitchen table?"

"Eew!" Rose cried in disgust.

"You are so dirty", Anne continued, smiling at Danny. "We actually made him in this apartment", she revealed.

"Okay, time to go", Ginnie interjected, grabbing her purse from under the table. "Goodnight you two", she said, giving both Anne and Danny a hug. "Bye, sweetie", she said, kissing Daniel's soft cheek before she left.

"You sure know how to clear a room, Marj", Rose commented.

"As if none of you knew this about me?" Marjee sigh.

Anne and Danny bid the family farewell, thankful for some much needed time alone.

**Part 4**

Back home at their loft, Ginnie and Bob snuggled close on their bed, holding each other and thinking about the future.

"I know how much you want a baby, Gin", Bob acknowledged.

"It's just—when I look at Daniel—I just, I want to be a mom, Bob", Ginnie told her husband; "I think it's because my parents made it look so easy and fun. "I miss my Mom more than anything but I will always know how much she loved us, Bob. My Dad, too. He did everything for us; sometimes he was both mom and dad. I want that."

"I want that, too, Ginnie. I just want us to be ready for a baby", Bob told his wife sincerely, recalling his earlier conversation with Danny.

"I'm ready, now, Bob. I want to try for another baby now", Ginnie told him honestly.

Bob agreed, wanting to make Ginnie happy any and every way possible plus he did want a little Sorelli Spencer baby too.

Ginnie and Bob did decide then, to try for a second baby but found it to be extremely frustrating when, after six and a half months, Ginnie was not yet pregnant. The frustration seemed to grow even more every time the couple found themselves in the company of Anne and Danny as well as baby Daniel who'd be celebrating his first birthday in just over two months from now.

"Of course we can't get pregnant when we want", Ginnie sigh; "the first time it just happened, Bob, we weren't planning so much."

"At least we're having fun trying", Bob winked.

Ginnie was not amused. "Bob", she whined.

"I'm sorry darling but really, we need to be patient here. In the grand scheme of things, six months is not a long time", Bob explained to his worried wife.

"I know", Ginnie sigh wistfully; "I just want this so much."

"I know, love", Bob whispered. "I know."

Six Weeks Later

"Rose?" Marjee asked her sister. "What's up with Ginnie lately? She seems kind of distant."

"Yeah, she has been keeping to her herself a lot lately, not quite as chatty", Rose agreed.

"I just said that. I think we should have an intervention", Marjee started; "you know, all of us gang up on her and force her to tell us what her problem is."

"Marjee that is so harsh", Rose cried.

"Rose, come on, I'm kidding. You know what I mean. She's probably just angry with Bob and doesn't want us to know", Marjee guessed.

Rose agreed. "I'm sure you're right."

"I'm always right", Marjee clarified; "well, at least when it concerns people other than me."

"Should I call her?" Rose asked; "maybe she'll tell me what's going on?"

"Doubt it", Marjee sigh. "You know Ginnie as well as I do, Rosie. She's not going to tell us what's bothering her; it's up to us to figure it out."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rose wondered.

"I'm thinking—other than the direct confrontation idea, I have no clue", Marjee admitted. "Maybe we should call Anne."

"Sounds like a plan", Rose agreed, unable to come up with an alternate plan; "but I've got to go—finals."

"What?" Marjee asked.

"Finals, Marj", Rose reminded her sister; "school, studying…"

"Don't remind me of my crazy college days", Marjee shuttered; "let's just stick to the subject. I'll try Anne and then I'll call you back."

"Okay, yeah, talk to you soon", Rose said in closing.

"Hey, Anne", Marjee greeted her frazzled sister on the other line.

"Hi, Marjee", Anne answered, distracted. "Any chance I can call you back? It's lunchtime and if I don't start making Daniel something to eat he's going to throw a fit."

"Wait—Anne", Marjee interrupted.

"Marjee, later", Anne replied quickly.

"Anne", Marjee continued to whine.

"Marjee, are you bleeding or dying?" Anne asked

"No", Marjee told her sister, deflated.

"Then I'll call you later once Daniel's in for his nap, okay", Anne promised prior to hanging up the phone.

"Damn!" Marjee cried. Not to be deterred, however, she dialed Ginnie's number to get the real story.

"What's up, Marjee?" Ginnie asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question", Marjee told her sister. "Are you okay? Rose and I are very concerned. You're not yourself. What's going on? Did you and Bob have a fight? What has he done now?" Marjee blurted, trying to cram all of her questions into one sentence.

"No, not at all", Ginnie insisted; "everything is fine. Bob and I are great. Oh, hold on a second, Marjee, Rose is on the other end. Let me put us on three-way."

"Yeah", Marjee agreed.

"Hi, Rosie", Ginnie greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Rose, it's me too", Marjee told her.

"Hi", Rose responded; "Ginnie, Marjee and I wanted to talk to you about—", she began.

"She's getting there, Rosie", Marjee said, cutting off her sister's question.

"Well, you might as well know", Ginnie offered; "Bob and I are trying to have another baby", she announced, trying to sound hopeful.

"So I guess we jumped to conclusions", Marjee replied; "there's obviously no fighting going on between those two, huh, Rose", Marjee giggled. "That's good news but if you guys have a baby then that means that Rose and I are next", she joked.

"What do you mean next?" Ginnie panicked.

"Relax, Gin, it's a joke", Marjee said kidding. "I'll probably be somebody's mother after both you and Anne have seven kids…each."

"Never", Ginnie shook her head. "I'll settle for one or two. Okay, moving on to the next topic of discussion", she sigh, trying to restore order to the conversation. "What's new, girls?"

"I had sex with a handsome stranger who I met in an online chat room last week", Marjee offered.

"You did not!" Ginnie scolded.

Marjee was silent for a few moments.

"You did!" Rose exclaimed.

"Marjee laughed. "No, but I got you both", she smirked triumphantly; "it's nice to know that you think I'm some sort of whore though; it warms my heart, thanks."

"Marjee!" both Ginnie and Rose shrieked in unison.

"Too easy", Marjee muttered, stifling another laugh.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, Rose", Marjee answered emphatically; "what are you doing this weekend?"

"Ginnie!" Rose whined, seeking help from her eldest sister.

"Marjee, cut it out", Ginnie refereed.

Rose tried to ignore her sister's sarcasm. "I'm going to a new jazz club downtown with Joel", she told her sisters.

"Wow, sounds fun, Rosie", Ginnie said; "Bob and I are thinking of staying in this weekend."

"Okay, Gin, we get it. You don't need to draw the line from A to B for us", Marjee chimed in. "I have no idea what I'm doing on any weekend until the weekend arrives; how could you know that far in advance?" she asked, confused.

"Marjee, it's Thursday", Rose said seriously.

"And your point is…?" Marjee asked.

"Just give up, Rose", Ginnie told her youngest sister.

"I'm getting a beep, girls, it's Anne. I'll call you later", Marjee said, hanging up.

"Who needs her anyway?" Rose asked.

"Not us", Ginnie joked.

"Hello, this is Marjee", Marjee answered in a squeaky voice.

"Come on, Marj, what is it? You called me remember?" Anne said, upset.

"What crawled up your ass? What's with the manic mood?" Marjee asked.

"I'm tired; Daniel's cranky—what do you want?" Anne asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what's up with Ginnie but I just spoke with her", Marjee said.

"And?" Anne asked.

"Her and Bob are trying to get pregnant", Marjee told her.

"Wow, really", Anne sigh incredulously; "looks like little Daniel will have a playmate soon. That's wonderful. Anyway, while I have you on the phone, I was hoping to discuss Daniel's birthday. It's coming up in a few weeks. We need to plan. I need ideas."

"You called the right person, Anne", Marjee started; "party is my middle name."

"Okay. Well, Danny and I were thinking about a 'Sesame Street' theme because of Daniel's obsession with Cookie Monster", Anne told her sister.

Marjee chuckled. "Rose used to love Cookie Monster too, remember?"

"I remember", Anne recalled. "I'm sure Daniel will love to hear the stories about Auntie Rosie who used to imitate Cookie Monster by stuffing handfuls of Oreos into her mouth and spewing the crumbs all over the table."

"I miss childhood sometimes", Marjee sigh.

"Yeah", Anne agreed. "I just hope that Daniel's first birthday will be one of our family's most memorable milestones."

"Like the time I played the sugar plum fairy in ballet and I peed myself", Marjee joked.

"Marjee!" Anne cried.

"Well, everyone seems to remember that one", Marjee justified.

**Part 5**

"What's wrong?" Bob asked Ginnie as his wife returned home from work one evening the following week, noting her serious expression.

"I went to the doctor today", Ginnie told her husband, unable to hide the broad grin that had started to give away her emotions. "I'm pregnant!" she cried excitedly, jumping up and down happily.

"You are!" Bob asked incredulously, just as excited as Ginnie.

"I was a little wary at first but I needed to know right away", Ginnie began; "we're going to have a baby!" she shrieked.

"Congratulations, Mom!" Bob cheered.

"Same to you, Dad!" Ginnie echoed.

"Wow! This is incredible!" the couple decided.

"I don't want you to say a word until Daniel's party", Ginnie warned her husband. "Then we can tell everybody at once", she reasoned.

"My lips are sealed", Bob agreed; "except when it comes to kissing my amazing wife."

Back at Anne and Danny's apartment, the couple was getting ready to send out the invitations to their son's party.

"I think we should put his picture here", Anne suggested, pointing to the inside front cover.

Danny agreed. "That's perfect."

"I can't believe our little boy is one", Anne marveled, watching Daniel steady himself on the coffee table.

"It's incredible isn't it", Danny seconded; "how quickly time has passed. Remember when we were a boring old couple with no responsibility to anyone but us?"

""Seems like ages ago", Anne smiled.

"Uh oh" Daniel cried, falling onto his bottom.

"Are you okay, honey?" Anne asked, taking Daniel's hands in hers.

"Mama", the child continued, gazing up at Anne; "cookie"

"Are you my little cookie monster?" Anne asked, lifting her son into her arms and gently ticking him.

"Hey, buddy", Danny chimed in; "how old will you be on your birthday?"

With the eyes of both of his parents squarely fixated on him, Daniel held up his chubby hand and used his pinky finger to point to his father.

"That's right—one", Danny told him.

"Cookie", Daniel repeated.

"Okay, okay, let's get you a cookie", Anne said as the family's telephone rang.

"I'll get it. Anne", Danny replied; "Hello? This is he. Oh, perfect, can it be delivered next week?' he asked, keeping his voice low so Anne wouldn't hear his conversation. "Okay, great, thank you", he finished, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Anne asked, coming back into the room with Daniel, who held a giant chocolate chip cookie in his right fist.

"Wrong number", Danny lied, keeping his surprise a secret.

"I got the best gift for Daniel's birthday", Marjee gushed to Rose on the phone later that week.

"You—Marjee Sorelli—shopped early for a birthday gift?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Yes, me", Marjee said sarcastically.

"What is it? Do I want to know?" Rose wondered.

"Yes you do. It's a roller coaster", Marjee revealed.

"What?" Rose cried, confused.

"It's a little tykes roller coaster for the house; I think he'll love it. It's this long swirly "road" so to speak with this small little car on wheels that glides all the way down the slope. It's so cute!" Marjee squealed.

"I bought him a collection of Duplos", Rose sigh; "you win."

"I'm the fun aunt", Marjee responded half kidding.

"Not fair, Marjee", Rose whined. "I wonder what Ginnie and Bob got him?"

"I don't know", Marjee sigh; "but I bet I showed them up too", she laughed.

"We shall see", Rose finished.

Daniel's Birthday Party

"Bob", Ginnie admitted to her husband, with only an hour left before their nephew's party. "I'm about to burst. I can't wait to tell everybody!"

"I know, love", Bob said, wrapping his arms around Ginnie's shoulders as she gazed into the mirror….

"Danny, where did you put the extra plates?" Anne asked, rushing around to set up the dining room table.

"In the cabinet by the sink", Danny replied, setting the enormous cake on the table. It was yellow with bright blue frosting, etched with Cookie Monster's face on it.

"Cookie! Cookie!" little Daniel shrieked, trying to follow his father around the house. His son was just learning how to walk now and Danny bent down to pick up Daniel, showing him the birthday cake.

"Cookie, Dada!" Daniel repeated excitedly.

"What's going on out here?" Anne asked, seeing her son's face lit up.

"Cookie", the little boy said again, entranced by the cake and decorations that overpowered him.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Anne cried, reaching over to kiss Daniel on the cheek.

"Mama!" Daniel cried, reaching his arms out to his mother.

Anne plucked her son from Danny's grasp. "Let's get you ready for your guests", she told him, heading to her son's room.

A little while later, the family started to arrive with Joe and Renee leading the pack.

"Hi", Renee chirped sweetly, arriving with a few brightly colored packages.

"Where's the tiny man?" Joe asked Danny, just as Anne walked out into the foyer, holding Daniel's hand. His adorable face was plastered with a wide grin, showing off his few teeth.

"Say hi to grandpa", Anne urged as Joe lifted Daniel into his arms. "Hi, ampa", Daniel said quickly, stumbling over the long word.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie", Renee added, giving the little boy a kiss.

Ginnie and Bob arrived next, both of them also smiling broadly. "Happy Birthday!" they shouted in unison, carrying an enormous plush of Cookie Monster, which Bob set down in the corner of the room.

"Cookie!" Daniel shrieked, wriggling in Joe's arms. "Cookie!"

Joe set his grandson down and they all watched as the little boy toddled over to the stuffed animal and practically fell on top of it. "Awww", they cooed in unison.

The doorbell rang as Rose stood there with her gift. "Come in, baby", Ginnie called, motioning her sister into the room.

"Hi, Daniel", Rose smiled, bending down to give her nephew a quick hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"R-Roseee", Daniel sputtered, smiling.

Marjee rushed in next, ten minutes late. "Sorry I'm late everyone but I had a little problem with the birthday present for Daniel. "The truck should be here to drop it off by three o'clock."

"Marjee…." Danny started.

"What did you do?" Anne finished.

"I just bought the most amazing present for my favorite little nephew", she said, picking Daniel up to hug him.

"Stop!" he whined; reaching down. "Cookie!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Marjee apologized, putting Daniel back down. "Ginnie, this gigantic 'Sesame Street' character has to be from you and Bob."

Ginnie nodded. "Yes, but that's not all we brought with us today", she prefaced.

Anne and Danny exchanged glances with Joe, Renee, Marjee, and Rose.

"Okay, I'll say it", Marjee decided; "what else did you bring with you?" she asked, stressing her words.

"Should we tell them now?" Bob turned to Ginnie.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried", Joe said to Ginnie. "What's up, sweetheart?"

Ginnie smiled. "Bob and I", she began slowly; "Bob and I are having another baby!"

"That's super!" Renee shrilled.

"Honey, that's fantastic!" Joe echoed; "congratulations."

"Wow, Ginnie", Anne sigh; "how long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Not long", Ginnie explained.

Rose knelt down to little Daniel's level. "Did you hear that? You're going to have a cousin!" she told her nephew. "I used to love Cookie Monster, too", she said to him.

"I remember those days", Joe sigh wistfully; "time flies."

Anne rested her head on her father's shoulder. "It sure does, Dad", she agreed.

"Ginnie…Bob…I'm glad to hear it; just what the family needs—another Sorelli child. Any chance this one will be just like me", Marjee asked. "Genetics are funny that way."

Bob gave Ginnie a sideways smile. "This child could look like my family, too", he mentioned.

Ginnie gritted her teeth and nodded, trying not to imagine any offspring of hers looking anything like Bob's parents.

"Let's cut the cake", Anne said, standing up quickly. She grabbed Daniel and positioned him into his high chair as the family began singing happy birthday to the stunned child. Daniel's eyes remained fixated on the cake and even as he was coerced to blow out his lone candle, he needed his parents to do the work for him.

"Yea!" the family cheered, clapping their hands excitedly. As they cut into the cake, the doorbell chimed loudly.

"Who could that be?" Anne asked. "Everyone's here."

Danny stood up, fighting to hide his smile. He knew who, or, more specifically, what was at the door and soon so would everybody else.

**Part 6**

There were shrugs of bewilderment all around as Danny opened the door to a delivery man holding a bright red box in his hands. Danny reached into his pocket to tip the man before taking the package from his hands and setting it down on the table.

"Is that your gift?" Rose whispered, turning to Marjee.

Marjee shook her head. "Uh, no—obviously not", she said.

"No, this is actually something that I've been planning", Danny revealed.

"Another present for Daniel?" Anne asked cautiously, seeing the house already littered with unopened gifts.

Danny shook his head. "No, not for Daniel. This is a surprise for his Mommy."

"What?" Anne asked, confused.

"Well, I actually wanted to give this to you a long time ago but as time went on I figured what better time to give the woman I love something she deserves than on one of the most memorable days of our family's life.

"Wow", Rose replied. "What is it?"

"Could everybody gather around please", Danny asked, clearing his throat. "I have a very important question to ask Annie. Would you open the box please?" he said, turning to his girlfriend. Anne ripped open the paper excitedly, intrigued by this surprise. She opened the box gingerly to reveal a large heart shaped chocolate chip cookie beautifully decorated with flowers and mini hearts but what really struck her were the words that coincided with the amazing designs.

"Cookie!" Daniel cried, repeating his favorite word.

The family looked at the cookie and gasped collectively. They all stared at Anne as they read the words:

"_You are the sweetest treat there ever lived. I love you, Annie. _

_Will you marry me? Love, Danny_

Before anyone had any time to utter a breath, Danny took his Anne's hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Anne Margaret Sorelli", he began. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I know, I know, we've had our differences, we've spent time apart, and we've made mistakes. The road that we've traveled has had some darkness and some despair but our love for one another has always kept us deeply and intricately connected. You are my strength and my joy; my best friend and my lover. You and our son are the most important people who have ever graced my existence. I have never known someone who makes me feel so happy and so proud each and every moment of each and every day. That is why, today, in the presence of our precious boy and our wonderful extended family I would like to ask you this important question."

Danny falls to his knees, kisses Anne's hand, then reaches into his pocket to present a glistening, platinum diamond ring.

"Annie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, looking into his girlfriend's teary eyes.

"Oh my god", Rose whispered, her eyes also brimming with tears; "that was beautiful."

"It certainly was", Anne agreed, pulling Danny to his feet and into a passionate kiss. "Yes!" she finally replied; "absolutely I will marry you!" she shrieked happily as the family erupted into cheers and Danny slipped the ring onto Anne's finger.

"Oh, Anne", Ginnie sigh.

"Anne wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I can't believe this. My big sister's having a baby, my baby is celebrating his first birthday and I am engaged to his wonderful and amazing father. This is the best day ever!"

After many more congratulations, it was time for Daniel to open his gifts: a lot of new clothes, toys and books but the most memorable was definitely Marjee's present which arrived just in time to be the last gift opened (and assembled). Once the roller coaster was set up in the middle of the apartment, Daniel slid down the long slope again and again, giggling all the way.

"What's the weight limit on that thing?" Rose thought aloud.

No sooner had she pondered this before she and Marjee were arguing over who got to try it out next.

"I told them I was the fun aunt", Marjee whispered in her nephew's ear.

Anne and Danny decided to wait a year before tying the knot and once that blessed day happened, the couple was wed in a lavish ceremony in the same cathedral where Joe and Francesca had said their "I do's" many years before. Everybody was in attendance to help celebrate the joyous event, including Anne and Danny's now two-year-old son who served as ring bearer. Daniel, however, was not the youngest wedding guest that day. That honor belonged to four and a half month old Isabella Grace Sorelli-Spencer, Ginnie and Bob's long awaited baby daughter, who slept peacefully throughout the entire ceremony nestled in the proud arms of her mother who had waited so long for her own happy ending.


End file.
